


Captain America: Before the Storm

by ilgaksu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Chronic Illness, Gen, Hallucinations, References to Illness, Spoilers for CA:TFA, Spoilers for CA:TWS, derealizaton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilgaksu/pseuds/ilgaksu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I once got told boys like me didn't make it inta the pictures.' </p><p> </p><p>A precis script for a Brooklyn-era Captain America film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America: Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Please note link is a PDF file due to the nature of this work.

 

 

[ **Read it here (Link to PDF)** ](http://www.docdroid.net/o31x/captainamericabeforethestormilgaksu.pdf.html)


End file.
